Dragon ties
by Shadowhunter of Alicante
Summary: Clary is the best Shadow hunter of her year, but she has a secret. What happens when an unsuspecting Jace uncovers it. Will he run, or will he stand and fight! Rated T. LOTS OF FLUFF!
1. First encounters

Clarissa- Clary -Morgensten was just about to fall back to sleep when she remembered something. _Today i am going to start training_. She jumped up out of her bed and ran over to the draws pulling out her gear, stele, and first seraph blade. Her brother, Jonathan, had started training a year ago. It was mandatory for every Nephlim to begin proper training at the age of 6- although most, including Clary, had already been trained at home. Since she was 3, Clary had been training every day with father, Valentine. One night he told her and Jonathan that they were special because they had more angle blood in them. Whatever that meant. The Morgenstern family were known as the most powerful and influential families in all of Idris. Keeping up that reputation was going to be difficult, and Clary knew it.

Looking in the mirror Clary's bubbly mood quickly evaporated. She was short, there was no light was of saying it. Her gear was tight on her, but was that only made her look smaller. That wasn't what got Clary down though. Her normally, fire-red frizzy hair had decided to be difficult. Sighing inwardly she bradded her hair and swung it forward, over her shoulder. She pushed and poked at it until it was neat and then let it dangle by her waist side. Smiling again Clary went to leave the room.

"Clarissa! Hurry up!" Jonathan shouted from the kitchen. She could hear the irritation in his voice and decided not to answer. Their was only one word for Jonathan's feelings for Clary -embarrassment. Ignoring the urge to sarcastically shout back, she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Morgenstern manor was more of a mansion than a house. There were around 9 bedrooms- each with an ensuite bathroom -5 offices, 2 games rooms, a library, and indoor, and outdoor pool, an onsite chapel, a large dining room and 2 kitchens. The second kitchen was mainly for if Jonathan or Clary had friends over.

When she walked into the kitchen, the smell of fresh waffles immediately penetrated her nose, and made her mouth water. She looked up and saw her mother, Jocelyn, cooking at the stove. Her auburn hair was rapped up in a messy bun and a few stray strands cascaded down her back. She was wearing her pyjama bottoms and a white tank top which rested on her hip, exaggerating her curves. Looking at Clary, everyone knew she was Jocelyn's daughter. Clary could only hope she looked like her mother when she grew up. Turning around, Jocelyn smiled down at her daughter.

"Good morning, my brave little shadow hunter. Would you like some breakfast?" She ruffled Clary's hair affectionately, before turning around and continuing her work. Clary hop-skipped over to the breakfast bar and sat opposite Jonathan. The only thing that made them noticeably siblings, was their eyes. Emerald green. Apart from that, Jonathan was a mini Valentine. White-blonde hair. Angular features. Marble white skin. They ever acted the same.

"Clarissa, we need to set some ground rules." Jonathan spoke with the same convincing tone their father used. Clary knew this was coming. Whenever Jonathan's friends- Jace, Alec, Raphael and Sebastian - came over Clary got the 'stay-out-of-my-way-little-sis' talk. Honestly, she would have anyway.

"Oh really Jonathan. And what might they be?" She questioned him sarcastically. Leaning forward slightly to study his face, she began to pick at her nails. A sure sign that she was nervous.

"Whenever you finish a class, wait for me to come and pick you up to take you to the next one. I also want you to sit with me and the guys at lunch." _What the hell! He wanted her to be around him at lunch?_

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jonathan Morgenstern." She gaped at him open mouthed.

"I'm not trying to complement you or anything, but you are quite pretty, and i don't want anyone staring at you the wrong way." He answered quickly looking down at the floor. She could tell that he was really embarrassed at having said this, and had to stifle a giggle. Her brother, embarrassed, something really was wrong. Before she could say anything more, her mother plonked her waffles down in front of her.

5 minutes later, after finishing her breakfast, Clary bolted outside the door and waited for Jonathan. Only moments later, Jonathan walked out holding his and Clary's saddles.

"You know, you could have just bought your own saddle out." He said sarcastically, planting the saddle in her hands and walking towards the stables. She shrugged his comments off.

"That would have required effort, and would have been boring."She retorted smartly. Opening the door to the stables, Clary pulled all the riding gear from the walls and went down to the last compartment. The 6 horses all lent out of their stalls to look at the pair. The two horses at the end, the black Friesian's, belonged to the siblings. Clary's horse, Adele, was whining and kicking lightly at the stall door. Clary had originally named her after her own middle name, but later found out the names meaning- noble, kind-matched her horse perfectly.

"Shut that mutt of yours up! She's frightening Thanatos." Jonathan spat at her whilst preparing his horse. Unlike Clary, Jonathan had chose a name that meant death, literally. Sometimes Clary wondered if Jonathan had any angel in him, let alone more than usual.

After they prepared the horses and filled their saddle bags, they set of into Alicante, and toward Alicante elementary school. When they got their, Clary noticed that many people were staring at them, pointing, and whispering.

"Hey Jon, why are they staring at us?" Clary asked her brother. He chuckled deeply and pulled Thanatos to a stop.

"Clarissa, they are afraid of us." He answered before trotting of again. Clary took a moment to catch up to him.

"But why?" She asked innocently. People couldn't possibly be afraid of her...could they.

"Well think about it Clarissa. I' m the best student in my year, today you start in the year bellow. Together, we ride in on a pair of the most prized horses in Idris, sporting the. Morgernsten symbol, and our own weapons. What's not to be afraid of." She stared at him in ore. He did have a point. Pushing the thoughts aside, she trotted adele into the school stable and placed her next to a bay coloured Arabian horse. The bay horse lifted it's head over the gate and bumped Clary's cheek affectionately. She giggled and petted the horse lightly.

"I see you have met Finlay." A voice spoke from behind her, making her jump. She spun around and saw Jace stood in the doorway to the stables, leaning against the wall. His blond hair was sat messily on top of his head, whilst his gold eyes locked a gaze with her emerald ones. He smirked as he noticed her staring at him. Clary quickly turned around and tended to Adele.

"I didn't know you had a Friesian horse. What's it's name?" His voice was closed now. She turned back around and saw him striding towards his horse.

"Her name's Adele." She mumbled, going to walk out of the stables.

"Like your middle name." He spoke quietly, almost to himself, but she had heard him. Blushing she ran out of the stables and into the school.

The rest of the day was mildly uneventful for Clary. Jonathan did as he had promised, and walked her to everyone of her classes. In her 'runes and their meanings' class Clary met two shadow hunters called Simon Starkweather and Isabelle Lightwood. She quickly made friends with them, as they noticed that they had all their classes together. All through the morning people had been giving her sideways glances, and had been murmuring things like 'she's the girl with the rune power.' I mean they weren't wrong. A year ago, Clary had discovered that she could create new runes. Her power had already helped many Clave members. Clary guessed this power was a side effect of the angle blood. It wasn't until lunch that things began to get interesting.

Clary walked out into the front of the school with Simon and Iz at either side of immediately spotted Jonathan and walked up to him. All of a sudden Isabelle froze beside her.

"What's up Iz?" Clary asked concerned. She noticed that Izzy had lost much of the colour from her face. To Clary, Isabelle was gorgeous, even at their age. She had raven coloured hair, which fell almost to her waist. Her brown eyes were large and were rimmed by a small amount of eyeliner. Compared to Clary, Isabelle was massive, at least a head hight taller.

"T-That's m-my br-brother over there." She pointed towards Alec. Of course, his name was Alexander Lightwood, Clary had completely forgotten. Simon stared at the pair, slightly confused.

"And that's a problem because..." Little did Simon know Alec Lightwood was a complete and utter ass. He was a complete idiot, always talking bad about his family, and especially his sister. Trying to be supportive she linked arms with Isabelle and smiled up at her. At the gesture, Isabelle began to regain some of her colour. Simon stared on still confused.

"Your right Si. It's not a problem." She was now back to her confident Izzy. She strode forward practically dragging Clary, whist Simon ran to keep up with them. When they reached the group Isabelle plonked herself down right next to Alec, unintentionally pushing Clary right up against Jace. Clary felt her face redden and looked away, hoping to avoid being spotted. Luckily Alec and Izzy's argument was much more interesting.

"Izzy! Why are YOU here!" He spat the words out like they pained him to say. Clary stared on in shock as they began to bicker, throwing all sort of words back and forth until eventually Jonathan broke them up.

"Alec, they are here because i told Clarissa to stay with me so i could keep an eye on her. I suppose she must had befriended Isabelle."_ Always the diplomat, _Clary thought harshly. Soon the lunch hour was over and everyone was retreating back inside.

The next, and last lesson of the day was the more physical aspect of shadow hunting. Or as Izzy called it, ' the kick ass part.' Walking into the main gymnasium Clary's breathing hitched, as did Izzy's and Simon's. the whole gym was outfitted to be a perfect training grounds. In the centre of gym was a square of thick, plush mats. At one end of the hall their was a large rock climbing was and at the other end, an entanglement of balance beams and blocks. The walls were decorated with all kinds of swords, daggers, arrows and whips. From their earlier conversations, Clary had learnt the Izzy favoured the whip, whilst Simon, favoured a bow and arrows. Clary tended to be good with just about anything, but she had a special talent for the bow staff. For her 5th birthday she had gotten a special on which was sharpened at either ends.

"Alright class, settle down." A young man called from his spot in the corner. As he got closer Clary began to recognise him. Blonde hair, golden eyes. _Oh my god, this is Jace's dad._

"Hello, My name is Stephen Herondale, but you may call me Stephen. I am covering today for you usual teacher. Hodge." Mr Herondale spoke kindly towards his students. Running his gaze through the class his eyes landed on, non other than Clarissa Morgensten. Clary was slightly worried when she saw him staring at her, but soon enough his gaze pulled away.

"Today will be your first assessment day. I want you to come out here, pick a weapon, and give it all you've got." Clary looked around and saw the determined faces of her classmates. But who were they fighting?

"Umm...Mr Herondale, sir, who-who will we be fighting?" A girl asked from the front row. Her mousy brown hair and curvy physique told Clary that this must be the infamous, Aline Penhallow. At her question Mr Herondales lips pulled up into, a classic Jace smirk.

"Why, me of course." Their were many audible gasps. Some of the students now looked terrified, whilst others looked more determined that ever.

"Okay...how about you Mr Blackwood." The trembling Blackwood boy wove his way out of the crowd, and towards Stephen.

"Weapon of choice?" He asked the cowering boy.

"Umm...Seraph blades." The boy walked over the wall and pick up two blades. When Stephen pulls out his blades, they both donned their fighting stances and their off. Clary could see that Mr Herondale was holding back, but that still didn't take away from the intensity of the fight, until finally it was over.

"Hmm, i'll hive you a 6 out of 10." Mr Herondale scribbled down the number and proceeded to ask all the other students to fight. Clary had zoned out until she heard her name.

"Clarissa Morgensten." Clary froze at the mention of her name. Luckily Izzy and Simon manage to push her forward enough to get her to snap out of it.

"Ah, Miss Morgenstern, weapon of choice?" Stephens voice echoed in the sikent hall. Clary scanned the walls, until she finally saw what she wanted.

"Bow staff." She spoke clearly and confidently, despite the butterflies in her stomach. Many people, including Mr Herondale, looked taken back by her obscure weapon choice. Striding towards the table with the Bow's on, Clary tried to ignore the obvious staring of her classmates. She picked up two Bow staff's and handed one to Stephen.

Clary took two deep breaths and donned her fight stance. Stephen mirrored her position.

"Ready...go!" Stephen shouted. Unlike most of the other kids, Clary didn't attack straight away. From observing Mr Herondale fight, she noticed he was weaker on his right side. Twisting to face his right side, she sent a quick suggestion of jabs, before quickly moving away. All of her shots hit the target. Stephen smiled at her, obviously realising, she was more of a challenge than the others. He stepped forward, attacking Clary's left lighting fast. Before he had a chance to hit Clary had blocked his move, and intwined their staff's together. Flicking her wrist she disarmed Stephen. Everyone in the class was watching her in complete ore, but she wasn't done. She did a front flip straight over Stephen, and slashed at his knee's, making him fall. She then stood above him with her bow pointed at his heart, and a girly smile on her lips.

"Hmm, Clarissa, i think you deserve...a 9." She stepped off of him still smiling and walked over to her friends. In the end Clary had the highest score of 9, followed by Izzy, Simon and Aline, all on 7. When the end of day bell rang everyone jostled their way out of the classrooms, and either into the stables, or outside into Alicante.

When Clarissa arrived, she noticed that Thanatos, and Finlay, were gone. _They have probably gone home without me._Clary thought. Deciding bot to wait and find out, Clary saddled up Adele, and began to canter home.

She was just on the outskirts of Alicante, when she heard a voice.

"someone, please help me." It was little more than a whisper, but Clary still heard it. following she pleas she came into a large clear meadow. Their was a small pool of water in one end, and a large cave, connected to the mountains at the other. Clary scanned the tree line until she saw it. Dragon demon.

"please come and help me. Someone, ANYONE." Clary watched in shock at the demon tried to pull it wing from underneath a boulder. It was clearly broken in more than one place. Cautiously, Clary pushed Adele forward, until they were only a meter away from it.

"Ah! Shadow hunter! Help me please. She going to kill me." That's when Clary realised, it was the dragon calling for help. Jumping off of Adele, Clary pulled out her stele and approached the beast.

"Calm down, i'm not going to hurt you." She cooed gentle. At her words the dragon seemed to relax slightly.

"You mean...you can understand me?" The dragon asked curiously. Clary had now figured our, that this particular dragon was a girl.

"Yes i can understand you. Now I'm gonna help you out of this, but you have to promise not to kill me." The dragon did the equivalent of chuckle.

"My dear, if you can understand me, i have no reason to kill you." Taking this as a sign of hope, Clary leant on the rock, and placed one of her destruction runes onto it. Once she had walked away from the boulder, it exploded, and shattered in a million, tiny pieces. The dragon rose up, and shook it's body slightly.

"Thank you! thank you so much. I'll always be indebted to you." Clary took a moment to admire the dragons beauty. With it's head as high as it could stretch, it was about 10 foot tall. It's scales were a silvery black, which reflected into the afternoon sun. It's wings stretched out and revealed a line of feathers which, stretched from the tip of the wind, to the base. Looking at it's face, Clary saw that it's eyes were a silver colour, surrounded by coal-black scales. The dragons chest was radiating a dim orange light_. That must be where her fire comes from. _The dragon cautiously took a few steps towards Clary, with it's head bowed. Something urged Clary forward, until she was face to face with the dragon. Slowly the leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, my name is Nyx. I am now tied to your life source. If you die, i die. If i die however, you do not." The dragon spoke in a clear voice. All of as sudden, Clary felt, what she thought was, a cord wrap around her heart and pull her towards Nyx. Clary was now connected to the most fearsome type of demon, in the world.


	2. The last ten years (SPOILERS ALERT)

**To avoid waisting precious time, i have decide to summarise the next ten years in this chapter. Not only events will be reviled, but also the characters feelings. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SPOILERS FOR THE STORY.**

. Izzy and Clary become Parabati.

. Jonathan and Jace become Parabati.

. Alec comes out of the closet earlier (and is with Magnus YAY!)

. Jocelyn dies, but no-one can pinpoint the root of her illness.

. Clary becomes so good, that she if forced to train with people in Jonathan's year.

. Clary learns how to fly, and control Nyx.

. Nyx mates with another dragon demon called Hades, and they have 4 children:

-Hestia

-Ananke

-Erebus

-Crisco

. Valentine has told Clary that she is to have an arranged marriage, but she doesn't know who with.

. The sightings of dragon demons has gone up significantly, so Clary creates a sanctuary for them. (cause she's a good girlie)

. Jace has fallen in love with Clary, as have Sebastian, and Raphael.

**SPOILER ALERT **

. The Herondale's suggest that Jace marry Clary.

. And finally, CLARY IS A BADASS SHADOW HUNTER, WHO'S HEADSTRONG, AND FEARLESS.

**An that's all folks.**


	3. New agreements

_10 years later - Clary is now 16_

"Clary." Someone was shaking Clary's shoulder lightly, trying to wake her up. She was in that limbo state. Where you neither in the dream, nor the real world.

"Clary." They were shaken her harder now, but she refused to get up.

"Clary, the foods ready." At the announcement of food, Clary's head shot up only to collide with something. When she opened her eyes, Jace was sat on the side of her bed.

"Jesus." Clary swore.

"Nope just me." Jace chuckled. Since Jonathan and Jace had become Parabati,Jace had practically had a second home at Morgenstern manor. Valentine adored Jace, and saw him a second son. To Clary, Jace was just an agitate.

Groaning Clary put her head back on the pillow, and pulled her covers over her head.

"It's Saturday Jace, go away." She said. Jace wasn't going to take no for an answer. Clary felt him stand up from his position, and hoped he had left the room. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she Heard someone enter the room. All of a sudden the cover where wiped away, and a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on her head.

"AH. JACE I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed at him. Clary was shacked when she saw that Jonathan was also stood their laughing at her. Fuming Clary made a move to grab Jace, but he easily twisted away. Soon enough, Clary was chasing Jace all through the halls of the manor. Jace saw the dinning room and bolted straight in, followed shortly by Clary.

When she entered the dinning room she saw that the 22 seat table was full of guests. Ace ran over to the seat next to, the left seat of Valentine. All heads turned towards Clary, still in her soaking wet pyjamas. Jace was trying to not laugh.

"Clarissa. I would suggest you go and get changed, we have an announcement to make." Valentine voice wobbled as he too tried not to laugh. Clary turned around and stalked out of the dinning room, passing a giggling Jonathan.

She got back to her room in record time. Looking her wardrobe, Clary saw the dress Izzy had bought her. It was emerald green, and stretched to just above her knees. The bodice was covered in a lime green lace, which also covered her shoulders and upper arms. The dress was pulled tight in the perfect places, which made Clary seem more curvy.

Recently, Isabelle had been teaching Clary how to apply her makeup correctly. Putting those lessons to use, Clary - after drying her face - lightly applied some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and blush. She pulled out her favourite glossy pink lipstick and her favourite green eyeshadow, and applied those also.

Her hair still wasn't completely dry, so she decide to put it in a messy bun. Looking in the mirror she was happy with her work. She looked elegant, not formal. Sexy yet not slutty.

When she walked back into the dinning room all heads turned towards her. Jonathan and her mother were in their seats now. She strode over to her seat and elegantly sat down. From the corner of her eye she could see Jace staring, it made her smile. For around a month now Clary had guessed Jace was into her, but she had never made a move.

"Now that were all here." Valentine directed his words towards Clary."We can finally make the announcement. As you know, me and Jocelyn are getting too old to head the Morgernsten family. Therefore, after much deliberation we have decided that my daughter, Clarissa, is to marry someone of our choice." Clary's jaw dropped. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! She was too shocked to speak, but not so much that she couldn't move. As her father spoke his last words she rushed up and ran out of the door.

When she finally stopped running she realised that she was in the training room. Ignoring the fact that she was still in formal wear, Clary picked up her weapons belt, and 5 daggers. She walked over to the targets and stood 10 meters away. 10 meters was hopefully her new record.

Crouching down, Clary threw her first blade. It stuck deep in the centre of the target. Smiling to herself she threw the next 4 blades. they all landed around the first one. Smiling to herself, she retrieved the blades.

"Not bad. Although i'm sure it would be easier without the dress." Jace spoke from behind her. She whirled around and threw the knife towards the doorway. with a thud it landed in the doorframe beside Jace's head.

"See, if you weren't wearing the dress you might not have missed." Jace walked towards her and grabbed that daggers out of her hands.

"So you're giving me permission the use you as a target?" Clary retorted, removing the weapons belt. Chuckling, Jace placed the daggers back on the table.

"Ah Red... You okay?" He asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'm superb. My parents are stepping down as head of the family. They expect me or Jonathan, probably Jonathan, to lead it. Oh, and did i neglect to mention that i'm getting MARRIED TO SOMEONE MY PARENTS HAVE CHOSEN!" She screamed at him. What he did next really shocked Clary, he hugged her. His muscly arms pulled her body towards him, and she melted in his arms. It was only now Clary realised that she was crying. She held onto him sobbing into his chest for a while.

"Aw Clare-bear, you never know you might like the guy." He said, pulling away slowly. His golden eyes locked onto hers immediately.

"h-he might be h-horrable. O-or worst...a-an assh-hole." She nervously laughed. Composing herself Clary freed herself from Jace's prying eyes.

"Jace, do you know who it is?" An emotion flashed across Jace's face, but quickly disappeared. Regret? Clary wasn't sure, but she had defiantly seen it.

"No Red, i don't Maybe you need to speak to your dad." He spoke quietly as he lead me out of the training room, and to her own room.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Hey Jace, can you tell everyone that i've gone out?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure. But why?" He asked.

"I want to have some cool down time, so i'm gonna go for a ride on Adele."

"Okay. Well i'll see yeah." He said turning around, and heading for the dining room.

Clary opened the doors and whipped the dress off. She scurried over to her draws and quickly donned her gear. Whipping her face clean of make-up she called out to Nyx.

_"Hey Nyx, i'm gonna come and visit. I've got really bad news." _She called out to Nyx.

_"Mkay, i am just coming back from hunting. Won't be too long."_ She called back. Lver the past ten years, Clary and Nyx had learnt how to control what the other one heard, so they didn't constantly hear things like, _"The sky is blue." _Clary ran back down the hallway, and into the training room again.

Putting her weapons belt on, she pilled on her usually amount of armoury. Two seraph blades where on her back, followed by her bow and arrows. She wore another two seraph blades in her belt, and one more, still unnamed, in her boot. She picked her set of dangers and placed each one in it's specific slot. One in each boot, one on either of her thighs, two in her belt, one in her shoulder holster, and one concealed in her quiver. Picking up her specially made bow staff, she left the room.

When she reached the bar she saw that Adele had already been tacked up. No doubt Jace had done this.

"Hey Adele, we're gonna go and see Nyx today." Clary whispered to the horse. She was sure that the horse could understand her. Dismissing those thoughts, Clary mounted Adele and rode of into the low sun-lit forest.

-1 hour later-

Clary had just reached the clearing when she heard a load thump. Nyx had just arrived. Over the last ten years Nyx had just been getting progressively bigger. Now, when stood up straight, Nyx's head reached almost 17ft tall. Clary was always glad that Nyx had been good at concealing herself on her own. After Nyx and Haydes had, had Hestia, Ananke, Erebus and Crisco, Clary had vowed to create a safe Haven for all dragon demons. Recently, however, the clave had been more viciously hunting down the dragon demons. At the moment Clary was hiding around 20 dragons, with 9 still being Cubs. (A/N what do you call a baby dragon?) A sudden gust of wind knocked Clary from her thoughts.

Nyx was stood less than ten feet from Clary, staring at her intently.

_"Hey Clare, you okay?"_ She cocked her head slightly. Like a begging dog.

" Yeah...No. My dad is making me marry someone of his choice. You know him, he'll pick the one with the best 'credentials' or best 'blood'. Thats all anything is about with my dad. Money or blood, money or blood. I-i just can't take it anymore." a dry sob escaped her as she dismounted Adele and tied her to a nearby tree. Crossing over to Nyx, Clary rested herself in the crook of her wing.

"I'm gonna do it Nyx, i'm gonna run. We're gonna run." She said confidently, burying herself in Nyx's warm body.

_"Aw Cub. Where would we go? With me, you, Haydes and the cubs, we wouldn't find anywhere big enough to hide."_ She spoke softly, but Clary could tell she really wanted to run as well.

"I could build us somewhere..." Nyx snorted loudly.

_"You...build...yeah that'll be the day."_ She said wheezing. Nyx, feeling playful, rolled onto her side and covered Clary with her wings.

_"if it's what you want, i'll go."_ Clary beamed at Nyx, as she untangled herself.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged Nyx's neck. He tiny arms barely made it around the thick base of Nyx's neck, but the meaning was crystal clear. Strong, defiant shadow hunter, was breaking. She pilled away, unshed tears glistening in her emerald eyes.

"Now lets go get some demons." She said, pulling herself up onto Nyx's saddle. Raising herself from the ground, Nyx shook her wings and roared, a deafening roar, releasing small jets of silver fire. With a massive push they were in the air, flying further towards the east, into unknown lands of demon hunting.

**Sorry this chapter is rather short. I just did it as a filler, please review. **

**Hugs and kisses ~ E**


	4. Breaking boundaries

**This whole chapter is written from Jace's point of view, and in first person. Just thought i should say that so there is no confusion.**

**Hugs and kisses**

**~E**

* * *

Had i actually just seen that. Clary had spoken to a dragon demon. Why hadn't i told her about what Valentine had said.

_"Well, i suppose that was expected of her." Valentine said cooly. I was sat there still shocked. Clary had looked completely petrified. I knew what was coming next, but i still didn't want to hear it._

_"Anyway, continuing, the suitor of our choice is Mr Jonathan Herondale. We and his parents believe this union will help greatly in the future." From the corner of my eye i could see everyone staring at me, Jonathan looked particularly pissed. Standing. I nervously spoke._

_"I-i should p-probably go and s-speak to her." valentine nodded, waving his hand towards the doorway. _

i knew i shouldn't have followed her, but she seemed flustered. If i knew Clary she was going to run and run until she couldn't go any further, then wait. Little did i know she had been hiding...THIS! What was i meant to do. Should i confront her? No, maybe, oh god i don't know!

I too. A quick glance upwards and saw the moon had shifted at least part of the way down the sky. How long had i been stood there? In the end i decided to wait for Clary to return. So i waited... And waited... And waited... And w-_whoosh_.

I stood up from my spot under a tree and saw the same dragon Clary had left with returning. I could just make out a small figure on it's back, but only if i looked hard enough. With a massive crack, the dragon- i heard Clary call Nyx -landed. Clary jumped of and dragged her saddle bag into the mouth of a nearby cave. What ever was in. That bag looked heavy.

"Nyx, we can't keep doing this. If we bring back anymore of these eggs, we won't be able to supply for them all. We already have 20 full grown and 9 cubs, these 2 eggs are just pushing it." WTF!? Had Clary been...hiding all these dragons. Nyx growled loudly, causing me to jump. Even though i knew this dragon was tame, it scared the fuck out of me.

"Nyx, i know you want to help them, but i can't hide them all...unless we leave now." Nyx seemed to scoff at that comment. All of a sudden Clary's mood lightened.

"I know, i know" she sighed. "You can't do that Clary, your too small." Clary spoke in a fake baby voice. Had the dragon actually just said that. Nyx dropped down until she was lying down, watching Clary pull two, ostrich, sized eggs out of her bag.

"Nyx, i-i ... Maybe your right...maybe i should wait for him." She sighed again. HIM!? who was HIM!? i had had enough. I stepped forwards a couple of steps, until i was in the thinner line of trees. Nyx's head immediately popped up, but she didn't make a noise. i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding, and fully emerged from the tree line. Clary's eyes immediately locked on mine.

"J-j-jace?" She stammered. To me she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Nyx abruptly stood and ran towards Clary. She growled somethings short and sharply. Clary said something like "yes thats him" before Nyx sauntered of into the cave behind Clary.

"W-what are y-you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same red." I retorted. As much as i wanted to go and hug her, i kept my distance, aware that Nyx was watching us from within the cave.

"Clary, what's going on?" I asked softly, approaching her. I heard a low growl which glued me to my spot. Clary turned around and mouthed something, i didn't see. When she turned back to me, she filled the distance between us.

"Maybe you should uh... Sit." She said motioning to a small tree in the tree line. I now knew why i had recognised this place. Clay's drawings. She would constantly draw this place, and when i asked her what or where it was, she'd say it was her safe haven. Obliging to Clary's idea, i took a seat at the base of the tree, whilst she passed back and forth in front of me.

"Okay Jace, i'm gonna speak, and i don't want you to ask any questions until the end." She stared at me, shaking slightly. I could tell she didn't want to tell me what was going on, but i was glad she was. I nodded to her, and she relaxed a tad.

"Okay... This all began when i was 6." I stared at her in shock. She had hidden this that long? bitting hard on the inside of my mouth, I kept my questions in. "I was riding home, the first day after school when i heard someone calling for help. Naturally i followed the noise, and found Nyx. She was stuck, one of her wings was flattened under the boulder. Being my naive 6 year old self, i freed her. As a way of repaying me, Nyx soul-locked with me. Almost like parabati, but stronger. Every since then we have been able to speak to each other...telepathically? Yeah. Around 2 years ago, Nyx mated with a dragon demon called Haydes. He's pretty cool. They had 4 cubs around a year ago. When they were born, i wanted to create a safe have for them, for all dragon demons. Really, they are quite misunderstood. When me and Nyx first linked, it felt like we were one being, one mind and soul. When i was 16 Nyx and me went on our first demon hunt and since then we have been hunting together at least twice a week. So there you have it." she spoke so quickly and confidently i had struggled to keep up. I could see she just wanted me to accept her, but it was really hard. Of course i loved Clary, heck i was in love with her, but could i keep this a secret. I stood up, finally making my mind up.

"Okay." I said it with conviction. She visibly relaxed and sauntered over to the cave. After a while, Nyx came out of the shadows. Clary walked back over to me and Nyx followed. I stiffened slightly, but then relaxed when i saw Clary's face.

"Nyx, this is Jace. Jace, Nyx." She Motioned to the both of us. Nyx approached me further and lied down in front of me. She leant forwards and i heard something.

"...why him? I meant he's cute and all, but seriously." I heard a voice that i thought was Nyx speak. Then another voice spoke. Clary's voice.

"I dunno, he had just always been there. What does it matter now though. I'm getting married and he probably never felt that way about me." She sounded sad. I jumped back slightly worried as to why i could hear them talking. Clary's worried eyes caught mine.

"Did you two just have a conversation?" I asked. She looked towards Nyx who nodded her head. Sh looked back at me.

"Yes. Did you hear?" She asked cooly. I nodded. Nyx spoke this time.

"I believe you two have something in common. You both have the same ore about you. Other shadow hunters feel dark compared to the two of you. There must be some kind of connection." I looked over at Clary to see her staring at me.

"Well i suppose we should ask father, he always has the answers." She said dryly. I didn't have time to answer before she dragged me of towards the forest. She saw Finlay and patted him lightly before wandering off and returned with Adele. We both mounted up and rode of towards Morgenstern manor.

* * *

**Sorry another short chapter, but hey ho, life continues. I am going to try and post shorter chapter more frequently now. Please review.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**~E**


End file.
